This program was designed to assess with multivariate techniques the antecedents in children of later competence or dysfunction, with special attention by hypothesized precursors of schizophrenia. By July, 1977, initial data collection on some 160 families with 4-, 7-, or 10-year-olds sons will have been completed. Preliminary analyses of the data base have established that the primary concepts in each program area have been successfully operationalized; the data can indeed be retrieved from the computer file; a host of complex hypotheses have actually been tested. Feasibility of carrying out 3-year follow-up assessments, with low attrition of subjects, has been demonstrated with the first 18 families. Variables in parent, family, and child areas are assessed. (1) Diagnosis of parental schizophrenia (broad and narrow criteria) is retained as a factor of presumed genetic risk. (In about half the families a parent has received a broad, DSMII diagnosis of schizophrenia.) Preliminary data suggest that a broad typologic criterion for schizophrenia is associated, e.g., with parental eye tracking dysfunction, but for other purposes, a narrow criterion diagnosis or certain dimension measures appear to be superior predictors. (2) Clinical and experimental family measures are handled innovatively as predictors of child functioning, e.g., deviant family communication predicts to independent teacher and peer ratings. (3) Separate and composite child measures assess developmental history, social competence, psychophysiology, intellectual and personality functioning, and psychiatric status. Five major tasks are planned for the renewal period: (1) collection of follow-up data, focusing on interim parental and family changes and on primary dependent variables in child assessments; (2) completion of data reduction from the initial assessments; (3) using a structured case conference format, comprehensive review of selected cases, with the goals of (a) facilitating conceptualization and communication about the meaning of our diverse variables; (b) formulating fresh hypotheses, especially on longitudinal "direction of effects," that can then be tested statistically on the total sample; (4) multivariate analyses of the data, examining both concurrent and longitudinal relationships; and (5) interpretation and publication of the findings.